marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: The Series
Spider-Man: The Series 'is a series created by Max Carroll. It is an alternative direct sequel to the 2002 film, ''Spider-Man, completely ignoring the events of Spider-Man: The New Animated Series, Spider-Man 2, and Spider-Man 3. The series is also notable for introducing several other super heroes from other popular Marvel titles, such as Iron Man, Ant-Man, Thor, the Falcon, and Captain America, as well as Max Carroll's favorite OC hero, the Spirit (Jack Rammond), effectively grouping the heroes together into a variation of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, as well as having several classic Spider-Man enemies, such as the Shocker, the Vulture, the Rhino, and the Hobgoblin, while also reinventing several villains that have already appeared in the Spider-Man films, such as Doc Ock, Sandman, and Venom. Episodes '''Season 1 * 1. Night of the Lizard:'' Set about 2 weeks after the ending of the 2002 film, Peter Parker is trying to find his way around New York as a costumed crime fighter. Meanwhile, his biology teacher, Dr. Curt Connors, is experimenting with reptile DNA in order to regrow his arm that he lost during the Vietnam War. However, the serum becomes mutated and unstable, and when Dr. Connors drinks it, his arm regrows, but he also mutates into a gigantic, 8-foot tall lizard monster that goes on a rampage across New York. Now, Spider-Man must put an end to the Lizard’s rampage and cure him before his condition becomes permanent. * 2. ''A Shocking Development:'' When small-time crook Herman Schultz breaks into an abandoned Quest Aerospace factory, he discovers 2 prototype, vibration manipulating gauntlets that can shatter concrete. Using these gauntlets, Herman goes on a crime spree across New York City, robbing the city’s most major banks. Now, it’s up to Spider-Man to put an end to the Shocker’s reign of terror. * 3. ''Mysterious Foe:'' When movie special effects artist, Quentin Beck, is fired from his job after a malfunction on-set, he takes his anger out on Spider-Man and seeks to frame him. He gets ahold of Spider-Man slanderer J. Jonah Jameson and convinces him to stage a fight on the Brooklyn Bridge between himself and Spider-Man. When Spider-Man meets his challenge, however, he finds that Beck, now dubbed “Mysterio”, has elaborated all sorts of tricks to make himself have the advantage. Eventually, Beck defeats Spider-Man and is hailed a hero. Now, it’s up to Spider-Man to discover the mystery about Beck and clear his name when all of New York is turned against him. * 4. ''The Shock of Electro:'' When greedy power-line technician Maxwell Dillon is struck by a volt of electricity on a stormy night, he mutates into a living battery that can absorb electricity. Max, now dubbing himself “Electro”, begins to cause chaos all across New York. Now, it’s up to Spider-Man and the new hero Iron Man to stop Electro before he absorbs all of the power in New York and causes a permanent blackout. * 5. ''The Horn of the Rhino:'' When a Russian gangster, Alexi Sychtevich, is offered a chance to move his family from Russia to the United States, he takes part in a special experiment that encases him in a special, rhino-like suit of unbreakable armor. Seemingly invincible, Alexi, now dubbed “the Rhino”, is sent to steal large canisters of gamma radiation throughout New York City. When Spider-Man is defeated trying to battle the Rhino, the web-spinner turns to the aid of the God of Thunder, Thor, to defeat the Rhino. * 6. ''The Vulture of the Skies:'' When corporate business manager Adrian Toomes gets his company and fortune stolen by Quest Aerospace manager, Alexander Simmons, he utilizes a highly advanced wingset as a means of revenge and goes after the corporate “vulture” who robbed him. Now, Spider-Man must protect Simmons from the Vulture all when trying to make time for his math homework as well. * 7. ''The Sting of the Scorpion:'' When J. Jonah Jameson becomes suspicious of Peter Parker’s method of getting clear images of Spider-Man, he sends a low time private eye, Mac Gargan, to discover Peter’s mystery. He fails, however, so J. Jonah Jameson sets Gargan up for a special experiment with renowned scientist, Farley Stillwell, and it transforms Gargan into an assassin known as the Scorpion. Jameson then sends the Scorpion to catch Spider-Man. However, Gargan goes insane and seeks revenge on Jameson for cursing his life. Spider-Man must now protect the man that hates him most from an insane killer. * 8. ''Doctor Octopus, Armed and Dangerous: When Peter visits with an old friend, Felicia Hardy, at her mother’s mansion, they are attacked by Doctor Octopus, a madman with a 4-tentacled apparatus that is wired to his mind. When Spider-Man investigates, however, he discovers that Doc Ock is actually his old physics teacher, Otto Octavius, and that he suffered an accident that resulted in the death of his wife, Mary, and fused his apparatus to his spine. Now Spider-Man must save Felicia and stop Doc Ock before his nuclear Cylotron absorbs New York City and the whole world. * 9. The Alien Costume, Part 1: Crashed:'' When renowned astronaut John Jameson, the son of J. Jonah Jameson, goes on a mission to the Moon, he discovers a black alien substance encased in rock. During the return trip to Earth, however, the shuttle’s engine becomes damaged and John crashes onto the George Washington Bridge. Spider-Man narrowly manages to save John’s life, as well as get some of the black substance on himself, just as the shuttle falls into the water below. However, after getting false and made up information about the shuttle crash from new Daily Bugle reporter Eddie Brock, Jameson blames Spider-Man for endangering his son’s life and places a $5.2 bounty of Spider-Man’s head. Meanwhile, the black substance covers Peter in his sleep and creates a brand new, black costume. * 10. ''The Alien Costume, Part 2: Invasion:'' Peter awakens, hanging from a web, in the middle of New York City. Thanks to a window, he sees that his costume is black and white instead of red and blue. However, Peter notices that his strength, speed, and agility have been doubled. He captures a large number of criminals later that night and returns home. Eventually, Peter’s temper shortens and he begins to lash out at other people, such as J. Jonah Jameson, Aunt May, Harry Osborn, and even Mary Jane. Afterwards, he exposes Eddie Brock to J. Jonah Jameson, who then fires him for fraudulence. He then takes a small piece of his goopy suit to Dr. Connors, who examines it and reveals it to be a sentient alien called a symbiote and deduces that over time it will become one with it’s host, theoretically killing them He then tells Peter that there are only two things that can be rid of the symbiote: Heat and fire. Spider-Man then heads towards a nearby church, where the bell’s vibrations begin to weaken and finally tear the symbiote from him. However, Eddie Brock, who was praying and preparing to commit suicide for his life being ruined, hears the bell and sees the symbiote passing through the cracks on the roof, which then lands on him, bonding. Peter, severely weakened by the symbiote, escapes and head back to his apartment. However, the symbiote tells Brock that Peter Parker is Spider-Man and, combined as one, swears revenge on the man who ruined them. * 11. ''The Alien Costume, Part 3: Venomous:'' The following day, Peter, having returned to his reds and blues, is patrolling New York City, when he sees a version of his black-suited figure looking at him from another rooftop. He lands and witnesses Eddie Brock standing there. Eddie reveals that he knows Spider-Man’s secret identity, and transforms into his other self; Venom, a monsterous, symbiotic version of Spider-Man. Now, Spider-Man must team up with Iron Man and Captain America to save his own life and family and defeat Venom when he targets them. '''Season 2' * 1. The Hunter and the Hunted:'' When Sergei Kravenoff, also known as Kraven the Hunter, comes to New York City, he targets Spider-Man. However, when he fails, Kraven kidnaps Mary Jane and holds her hostage. Now, Spider-Man must save Mary Jane’s life and stop Kraven before he hurts anyone else. * 2. ''The Hobgoblin Strikes:'' When corrupt businessman Wilson Fisk opens up a school for justice, he is targeted by an assassin known as the Hobgoblin, an off-shoot of Spider-Man’s first enemy the Green Goblin. However, Peter saves Fisk’s life and now must discover who the Hobgoblin is, and why his persona leads right back to Oscorp. * 3. ''When Stalks the Spirit:'' When young orphan Jack Rammond is visited by the spirit of his late mother, he is given mystical powers that he uses to fight crime under the name of the Spirit. This gains the attention of Spider-Man, who seeks to help Jack face his inner demons. However, when the Hobgoblin returns, seeking revenge on the webbed protector of New York, Spider-Man and the Spirit must team up to take him down once and for all. * 4. ''Terrible is a Tinkerer:'' When Spider-Man runs an errand for Tony Stark (secretly Iron Man), he repays the web spinner with an advanced computer that runs 4 times as fast as a normal one. But when it gets damaged, he takes it to a mysterious repairman who fixes it within the span of 2 days. However, Peter notices some highly advanced technology on the back of it, and discovers that the Tinkerer is housing aliens underneath his workshop. Now, Spider-Man must defeat the Terrible Tinkerer and his extraterrestrial allies before they conquer the Earth. * 5. ''Return of the Scorpion:'' During a prison break at the Ravencroft Institution, Mac Gargan escapes custody and returns to New York, seeking revenge Spider-Man for humiliating him in their second battle. Now, Spider-Man must find a way to defeat the enraged Scorpion and keep his date with Mary Jane as well. * 6. ''The Spider-Slayer:'' When Spencer Smythe is fired from Stark Industries due to his desire to experiment on Spider-Man, a close friend of Stark’s alter-ego Iron Man, he creates a gigantic mechanoid, dubbed a “Spider-Slayer”, that resembles like a spider and has Stark Industries technology and sends it to capture Spider-Man and kill Tony Stark. Now, Spider-Man and Iron Man must unite once more to defeat Smythe and his slayer before things escalate. * 7. ''The Coming of the Sandman:'' When small time crook Flint Marko, the man who shot Uncle Ben, is caught by Spider-Man during a robbery, he is sent to jail. Eventually, he escapes and hides on a beach. However, the beach is a testing ground for hidden, illegal nuclear weapons, and when one of them goes off, Marko is mutated into a living sand mound. He then uses these powers to rob banks and cause havoc. Now, it’s up to Spider-Man to defeat the Sandman before he causes more trouble. * 8. ''Tsunami: When Morri Bench, Mary Jane's old boyfriend, is working in the Navy on recovering a nuclear submarine, he accidentally gets pulled into the nuclear contaminated waters, mutating his body structure and transforming him into a sentient ocean. But when he tries to win MJ's heart back, he is rejected, and now seeks to flood New York City out of rage. Now Spider-Man must stop Bench, now dubbed "Hydro-Man", from destroying all of New York with a massive tsunami. * 9. Future Shock, Part 1: Arrival: While fighting a technologically advanced terrorist, Spider-Man is sent forward in time by 20 years to a dystopian future that was destroyed by a group of super villains, as well as finding out that everyone that he loved was dead, and he was the only one who could have prevented it. Now fighting alongside a rebellion of normal people, known as the Freedom Fighters, led by the only remaining superhero alive, Captain America, Spider-Man must battle for his life to save the future. * 10. Future Shock, Part 2: The Gauntlet of the Red Skull: When attempting to break into a top secret bunker, Spider-Man and a group of Freedom Fighters discover that one of the super villains controlling the world in the 1940s era Nazi terrorist, the Red Skull. After a brief scuffle with the Skull's forces, Spider-Man discovers that his ultimate plan is to use an army of giant robots to dominate the rest of the planet. Spider-Man then tries to overload the nuclear reactors, which succeed in destroying the base, despite the Red Skull escaping. * 11. Future Shock, Part 3: The Final Confrontation: After gathering the rest of the Freedom Fighters, Spider-Man and Captain America launch a final siege on the super villain controlling the world; Doctor Octopus. However, Doc Ock reveals that he has planted a nuclear device underneath the base and threatens the Fighters that he will detonate it if they don't back off. Spider-Man must now figure out how to disarm the nuclear device and travel back in time in order to prevent the dystopia from ever happening. Season 3 * 1. Revenge of the Sandman: Sandman returns to New York with a vendetta against Spider-Man. However, when he tries to rob a warehouse at the waterfront, he encounters Spider-Man, who accidentally knocks the silicon villain into the water, and when he emerges, he finds himself severely weakened by the exposure to H2O. Now, Spider-Man must find a cure for the Sandman before he melts into a puddle of mud. * 2. Shocking Experience: When Spider-Man is severely injured fighting the combined might of the Shocker and Electro, Tony Stark gives him a specially designed costume that can withstand their attacks. * 3. I, Reptile: When Dr. Connors tries to create a cure for his mutation, he accidentally transforms back into the Lizard. Spider-Man must once more stop his reptilian enemy from trying to transform all of New York into reptiles. However, when he’s defeated in battle by the Lizard, Spider-Man turns to a new hero for assistance against this threat; Sam Wilson, aka the Falcon. * 4. King’s Ransom: When Kingpin declares war against the common mob, Spider-Man is caught in the middle, and to makes things worse, Kingpin’s also kidnapped Dr. Connors and his wife, Martha. Now, Spider-Man must band together with Daredevil and new heroes Luke Cage and Iron Fist in order to stop Kingpin’s forces. * 5. The Spider and the Fly: When Donald Henrichs gets ahold of Aerospace technology, he becomes a super-powered criminal known as the Fly. However, when he’s caught in the web of Spider-Man, the Fly grows a vendetta against the web-spinner and seeks to kill him. * 6. Return of the Spider-Slayer: When Allastair Smythe, son of Spencer Smythe, comes under the employ of the Kingpin, he rebuilds the Spider-Slayer under the big man’s orders and sends it to destroy Spider-Man, once and for all. * 7. Punishment: When Frank Castle, aka the Punisher, comes to town, he begins hunting for Spider-Man, suspecting the web-spinner to be a criminal. Now, Spider-Man must prove to the Punisher that he’s not a criminal and protect innocent bystanders from his bloodshed at the same time. * 8. The Dragon’s Challenge: When a Chinese crime cult known as the Dragon’s Head comes to New York City, they quickly grab the attention of Spider-Man. However, the leader of the Dragon’s Head soon places a bounty on Spider-Man’s head, and the wall-crawler must now battle for his life against a horde of gangsters and ninjas. * 9. The Mutation Disease, Part 1: Insidious: When Spider-Man begins randomly spazzing in and out of his powers, he seeks the aid of Tony Stark. Unfortunately, at the same time, Doctor Octopus returns and begins putting together a team of villains that consist of himself, Mysterio, Kraven, Electro, the Scorpion, and the Hobgoblin. Dubbing themselves “the Insidious Six”, the group goes after Spider-Man. Now, Iron Man must protect Spider-Man when he’s in his depowered state and unable to fight. * 10. The Mutation Disease, Part 2: Freakshow: While attempting to uncover the mystery of his mutation, Spider-Man discovers a rouge faction of the city’s local circus known as the Freakshow, consisting of the superstrong ape-man Kong, the slippery-sloppery Soapbar, and the hideous Howard the Hairy. While attempting to stop the criminals, Spider-Man’s own mutation begins to surface. * 11. The Mutation Disease, Part 3: Inhumanity: With Spider-Man now fully mutated into the Man-Spider, several heroes, such as Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, the Spirit, Daredevil, Luke Cage, and Iron Fist, all try to stop their old friend, but all fail miserably. To make things worse, Kraven has returned, and has a beef with the man that the Man-Spider once was. Now, the only one who can protect Man-Spider is… the Punisher?! Trivia * The universe that the series exists in is designated as Earth-90412. * When Timothy Parker, the current Spider-Man of Earth-9022, set out to re-form the Warriors of the Great Web, consisting of several fan-made Spider-Men and Women, to defeat Xenilla, the Peter Parker of this universe was one of the Spider-Totems selected to be a part of the group. * When the show's version of Mayday Parker traveled back through time and met her father, she actually traveled into an alternate past. The universe that this incarnation of the character comes from is designated as Earth-94658. * There are 2 time travel episodes in the series, Future Shock and Time Storm. Despite the fact that they share a similar concept, their stories are drastically different; one involves traveling forward in time and the other involves traveling back in time. * The series takes inspiration from several 90s cartoons, such as Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Spider-Man: Unlimited, and, most surprising, Godzilla: The Series, as well as the 1984 film, The Terminator.